


Ice and Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angry Kylo Ren, BB-8 Ships It, Bisexuality, Cock Worship, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominatrix, F/M, Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Good and Evil, Han Solo Lives, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffed Together, Jedi Rey, Kings & Queens, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Licking, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Skywalker, Snow and Ice, Throne Sex, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Kylo Ren, Warwarlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's now the dark age’s the kingdoms are separated from each element that they all posses. Rey was the princess of the ice’s kingdom raised by a royal family she posses the power of ice given from her mother who was part dragon. She was part dragon so was her brother kylo/Ben who had betrayed the ice’s kingdom now ruling his own the fire kingdom after he had killed his master supreme leader snoke but he had possess the power of darkness that controlled him.Just pure evil but there was no sigh of a spark of light inside of him it's been year's since they have seen Lucifer the dragon of the fire kingdom that burned the kingdom century’s year's ago now kylo has taken over the kingdom and has forced Rey into marriage she has no choice of going back home.





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction or second one I posted on here since I am running out of ideas but I hope you enjoy reading this one.

**_Twenty Years  ...before kylo even left the ice’s kingdom he was good and had a spark of light in him but something was calling him it was darkness that was possessing him the demons of the dead lands lead him into it he could not change back to who he was he was stuck in darkness for year's no spark of light touched him just pure evil coming a young boy. He killed his father at the age of ten every since he had left the ice kingdom no one had heard of him again._ _” Rey her mother says to her she turns around with her big wings her tale flips around she walks around I'm circle trying to get comfortable she stood high with he wings folding behind her back rey came running back in the throne room says ”yes mum what did need me for?_ _She asks her in pilot manner tone her mother bends down to her a small brick of ice falls on top of her head and hits her crown that was quite small for a dragon ”Ouch! that hurt she says a small bumps a pears on her head she lays down on the ground says ” Rey you want to know why I am a dragon and not human any more right now._ ** **_She looks at her mother in a strange and says ”Yes mum he says and begans to tell her why ”Rey when have kept a lot of secrets from you in the past about you related brother kylo before you were even born but now I think it is time to she says as she grunts while the scales moved while she was breathing she could the fire inside of her mother. ”A long Time ago your brother ben solo who is now kylo used to be part of this royal family he was not one those who would open to us about how he felt but ever since he was a boy he was bullied for begin different just like he was called a witch but people now don’t see that in you because you different. ”why they don't call me a witch since I am part dragon? young Rey said to her mother ”becuase you show a spark of light inside of that means you use your power for the good not evil you are both power full children of mine his was stronger then ever he had killed many children his in the Jedi academy.  ”master like sky walker came into his room last night he held his green light saber at him bens eyes awaken his hands out using the force to grab his light saber and crashes him outside he had killed many people in the village but he was never seen again in this kingdom. ”why did you not tell me this before mum you have lied to me my whole life that I was the first child in the royal family how could you!! she ran into her room as she laid flat on her bed while her mother sighed a small tear came down her scale from she went it sleep. Leaving rey into her bed room crying she felt like a terrible mother her son cursed into a dragon for his revenge after him seeking the darkness from the demons of the dark lands he killed his father cause he didn't love him but he did after hearing voices in his head leading to darkness._**

**_~Han solo lives_ **


End file.
